Together
by farfadine
Summary: OS, slash, MPREG après avoir vaincu voldemort, Harry, tout comme Draco, doit se cacher du ministère et fuir. Ils se retrouveront par hasard alors qu'un bébé est en route.


**Titre:**Together  
**Auteur:** Mango  
**Genre:** OS, Slash, mpreg, je dirais pas rose bonbon mais un joli jaune pastel??? Un truc mimi quoi  
**Disclaimer:** Harry&Co©JKR  
**Rating: **K  
**Notes:** Alors alors, cette idée m'est venu début septembre et depuis je me suis appliqué à l'écrire petit bout par petit bout, bout devenant bouh que j'envoyais à Tama qui m'a corrigé tout ça. Je vous préviens dès le départ que c'est un truc comme ça léger sympa et qu'il y a donc des sujets que j'aborde que j'aurai pu approfondir mais j'avais la flemme et pas l'envie donc voilà, j'ai fait une petit note dessus à la fin. Ha voui, le truc c'est longtemps appelé Bouh, mais avouez que c'est pas un titre. Alors après moult mail avec Tama nous en sommes arrivée à Together. Et enésperant que ffnet prenne mon edit en compte, je vais donc, grâce à yaoi gravi girl, réparer une bourde que j'ai commise (dumbledore étant mort ici, il ne peut pas être le directeur dePoudlard... à moins qu'un fantôme puisse toujours avoir le poste mais je pense pas XD)

TOGETHER

Ron transplana au milieu des arbres du parc et regarda sa montre. Sept heures et demie. Si les informations de Nott étaient bonnes, IL ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Le rouquin soupira, s'étira et se mit en route. Sortant du petit bosquet où il était apparu, il se retrouva sur un petit chemin de terre qui longeait une pelouse encore humide de rosée. Plongeant la main dans la poche de sa veste de survêtement, l'ancien Gryffondor en sortit un parchemin qu'il déplia. Vérifiant sa position sur la carte que son lieutenant lui avait confiée, il s'engagea sur le petit chemin et se dirigea vers une des entrées du parc. Celle par laquelle IL arrivait.

Le roux eut d'ailleurs juste le temps de se cacher derrière un arbre alors qu'IL passait la grille et se mettait doucement à courir.

Bien. Qu'IL court. Il L'attraperait après.

Deux heures plus tard, Ron était revenu à son point de départ, au bord de la pelouse et attendait. Toujours suivant les indications de Nott, c'était ici qu'IL finissait son jogging. Caché entre les arbres, il L'avait vu passer une fois devant lui, comme d'autres coureurs du dimanche matin. Illuminée par le soleil, la pelouse s'était, elle, vue occuper par quelques familles qui profitaient de la douche chaleur qui régnait encore en ce début d'octobre. Plusieurs parents jouaient avec leurs jeunes enfants et Ron pensa aux siens qui devaient sûrement sortir doucement du sommeil.

Sa montre émit un petit son strident et il retourna à la réalité. IL était apparu au bout du chemin et ralentissait lentement. IL le dépassa à nouveau avant de s'arrêter et l'ex-Gryffondor sortit de sa cachette. L'autre s'était mis à marcher vers une barrière et il LE rejoignit silencieusement, se collant presque à LUI, posant sa baguette dans le bas de SON dos. IL se tendit automatiquement et Ron parla d'une voix basse et calme.

- Reste calme, Malfoy, tu es en état d'arrestation.

- Weasley?

- Capitaine même, suis mes ordres et tout ira mieux pour toi.

- Mieux?

- C'est toi qui vois. Ou tu viens avec moi et tu auras droit à un vrai procès, ou c'est les autres qui te choppent et tu peux t'assurer qu'ils t'enverront direct à Az…

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….

Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs têtes vers un petit garçon qui courait vers eux.

- Plus un mot au sujet de mon arrestation.

Ron croisa le regard de l'ancien Serpentard et acquiesça de la tête, cachant sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa manche.

- PAPA!

Draco se baissa et attrapa son fils avant de se relever. Ron sourit, l'enfant avait les mêmes yeux que son père, d'un bleu pâle presque gris, mais le reste de ses traits lui faisait plutôt penser à…

Non, impossible.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Gaétan?

- Papa était réveillé et comme il faisait beau on a décidé de te rejoindre pour pique-niquer.

Papa? Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Il avait aussi senti la magie à l'œuvre. Si lui avait entendu papa, il était sûr qu'un sort avait automatiquement changé le mot en maman pour n'importe quelles oreilles moldues.

- Où est-il?

- Là bas sous l'arbre.

- Bien…

Le blond sourit à son fils et se retourna vers l'Auror qui lui indiqua du menton la direction que l'enfant pointait. «Va leur dire au revoir» articula-t-il lentement.

- Non. Viens.

Ron fixa son regard méfiant dans celui insistant de Malfoy puis d'un nouveau geste de la tête lui indiqua qu'il le suivait. Le blond reposa son garçon par terre et partit à sa suite. Le roux se mit aussi en route, marchant à côté de l'autre homme. Ils s'avançaient vers une silhouette au ventre rebondi et Ron s'arrêta à quelques mètres de cette dernière, ses yeux bleus fixés dans des pupilles vertes toutes aussi surprises que les siennes.

- Harry?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On était début septembre et l'automne s'annonçait été indien. La rentrée se profilait au début de la prochaine semaine et les élèves de tous âges profitaient de leurs derniers jours de vacances alors que les établissements scolaires se remettaient déjà lentement en route.

Descendant du bus, Draco fit face au lycée Mozart et se dit que cette fois, cela pourrait être la bonne. Après tout, il avait réussi à bien semer ses poursuivants, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier, et, à peine après avoir trouvé un petit appartement vivable et au loyer honnête, on avait fait appel à lui pour remplacer un professeur. N'était-ce pas là que de bons présages pour lui dire qu'il allait dorénavant pouvoir un peu vivre, tout en restant prudent, cela allait de soi, au lieu de se cacher?

Draco soupira et s'avança vers l'entrée. Après qu'il ait décliné sa, fausse, identité, la gardienne le laissa passer et il pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Celui-ci semblait assez récent et les grandes fenêtres, donnant sur une vaste cour peuplée d'arbres, laissaient passer le soleil. Suivant les panonceaux accrochés au mur, le blond trouva facilement le secrétariat - rez-de-chaussée, entrée principale, au bout du petit couloir à droite - et toqua à la porte ouverte pour s'annoncer. En face de lui, une personne à la chevelure noire, la secrétaire sûrement, était penchée sur son bureau. Cette dernière le pria d'entrée et releva la tête.

- Potter?

- Malfoy?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence, attendant l'un l'autre que l'autre réponde à la question qu'ils avaient posée d'une seule et même voix.

- Si tu n'as rien à faire ici, fous le camp, j'ai du travail.

- Attends… tu travailles ici?

- Non je bronze. Je répète ma question qu'est-ce que tu…

- On m'a appelé pour remplacer le professeur d'anglais. On m'a demandé de passer aujourd'hui.

- Effectivement… c'est toi Alan Drake?

- Voilà, et si tu pouvais m'appeler comme ça pour pas ruiner ma couverture.

- Dans ce cas là, pour ne pas ruiner la mienne, tu devras m'appeler Henriette Poller.

- Henriette?

Le ricanement de Draco se tut quand son ancien ennemi se mit debout. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il fixait le ventre d'Harry. C'était un joli ventre, tout rond de ses quatre mois de grossesse, recouvert par une longue et fine tunique blanche. Le blond releva la tête et dévisagea l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Pardon?

- Pardon quoi?

- Ton ventre…

Le brun soupira et tendit un dossier au futur professeur d'anglais.

- Tiens, tu dois remplir ça et le principal t'attend dans son bureau dans une quinzaine de minutes. On discutera de mon ventre après.

Draco attrapa les feuilles qu'on lui tendait et s'assit au bureau qu'Harry lui désigna d'un vague geste de la main alors qu'il se remettait au travail. Il le regarda un moment, de ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules à ce ventre anormalement rond, avant de se concentrer sur ses formulaires. Finalement, sa vie ici n'allait peut-être pas être aussi simple qu'il l'avait espéré.

---

Adossé au mur du lycée dont il faisait maintenant partie du corps enseignant, Draco attendait qu'«Henriette» finisse sa journée et sorte.

Il maudissait sa curiosité.

Car après tout, il ne s'agissait que de cela.

Il VOULAIT savoir pourquoi, petit un: son meilleur ennemi était actuellement enceint ou enceinte, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il fallait faire l'accord ou pas, et surtout par quel moyen et, petit deux: pourquoi se cachait-il donc en France sous un nom d'emprunt.

Pour son cas à lui, il le savait. S'il remettait les pieds en Angleterre ou si les Aurors anglais, voir d'anciens mangemorts, lui mettaient la main dessus, il se retrouvait au pire, à Azkaban, ou au encore plus pire, six pieds sous terre après de multiples tortures trèèèèès lentes et trèèèèèès douloureuses.

Et normalement le sort du balafré ne devrait pas autant attiser sa curiosité. Ne devrait même pas l'attiser du tout. Sauf qu'il y avait tout un tas de raison qu'il préférait nier qui faisait qu'il attendait le brun. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par pointer le bout de son nez et faire signe au blond de le rejoindre.

Bougonnant, Draco se porta à sa hauteur et Harry se mit en route.

- On va où comme ça?

- Chez moi, c'est à côté.

- Moué…

- C'est plus près qu'un café. Et c'est mieux pour ce que j'ai à te dire.

Le blond fit une mine dédaigneuse et continua de suivre l'ancien Gryffondor. Dix minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans une petite rue bordée de petits immeubles de type Haussmannien et d'arbres aux feuilles jaunissantes. Côté impair, une épicerie étalait en devanture ses fruits et ses légumes à côté de la vitrine remplie et alléchante d'un boulanger. Cette vision rappela à Draco qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin. S'il ne le fit pas remarquer, son ventre ne s'en priva pas. Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry qui se retourna vers le blond.

- On est arrivé, tu vas pouvoir manger.

Disant cela, le brun avait poussé une lourde porte verte et avait pénétré dans un des immeubles. Draco le regarda prendre son courrier puis appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Tout était silencieux et la lumière, jaunie par les vitraux, emplissait la bâtisse d'une douce atmosphère. Dans un chuintement sourd, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux hommes y entrèrent, se faisant ensuite transporter jusqu'au dernier étage en un rien de temps.

Arrivé sur son palier, Harry sortit ses clefs et ouvrit sa porte, se dirigeant ensuite droit vers sa cuisine. Draco le regarda disparaître avant de pénétrer chez son ancien ennemi, refermant silencieusement la porte en regardant tout autour de lui. L'entrée donnait directement sur un salon largement éclairé par une baie vitrée, des tons jaunes et blancs aidant à créer une ambiance chaleureuse. S'avançant dans la pièce, il se dirigea dans la même direction que l'ex-Gryffondor et pénétra dans la cuisine. Il y retrouva Harry, attablé à manger des fraises et ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'asseoir et de l'imiter. Ce ne fut que quand ils eurent finit le saladier que leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau.

- Alors? Pourquoi ici c'est mieux que dans un café?

- Un il y a, enfin avait, des fraises, deux tu es le père.

- … le père…

- hmmhmm

- Tu veux dire le père.

- Oui!

Le regard de Draco se déplaça vers le ventre rond du brun. Il y avait à l'intérieur de ce ventre, un petit bébé qui était à moitié lui et à moitié Harry Potter. A moitié lui et à moitié Harry Potter. Il allait être papa et c'était Harry Potter qui portait son futur bébé. Harry Potter… HARRY POTTER… bientôtêtre papa… Harry Potter… bientôtêtre papa…

- Et… et comment ça je suis le père?

- On me l'a dit quand on m'a inséminé…

- Et juste parce qu'on te le dit t'en es sûr?

- … à priori oui… si tu veux qu'on soit sûr, donne-moi ta main…

- Attends attends…

Draco tourna le dos à Harry et se prit la tête dans les mains. Lors de sa fuite, il s'était un moment caché dans l'antre d'une otaku, avec rien d'autre à faire que de lire des mangas et regarder anime et drama avec elle. Il se souvenait des visages exagérés dessinés aux personnages en état de choc. Les yeux énormes, la bouche grande ouverte, des traits bleus verticaux qui descendaient du front… il lui semblait qu'il verrait à peu près ce visage si on lui mettait un miroir sous le nez. C'était juste qu'il allait être papa… et que son enfant était porté par Harry Potter… il ne savait même pas ce qui le marquait le plus… peut-être le fait de voir Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, son ennemi intime, un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, celui qui, il y a quelques années l'aurait étalé d'un seul coup de poing, l'Homme de la société sorcière… enceinte…???? Et peut-être de lui???

Passant ses mains sur son visage, le blond se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui du brun avant de le faire à nouveau glisser sur le ventre de ce dernier. Il entendit l'ancien Gryffondor soupirer doucement et tendre une main. Avec hésitation, Draco y posa la sienne et laissa le brun la poser sur son ventre qu'il avait découvert. Une légère lueur jaune engloba leurs mains et il sentit. Il sentit la petite vie de l'autre côté de la paroi de chair, il sentit comme un courant magique qui le liait à ce futur enfant, il le ressentit au plus profond de lui-même comme une autre partie de son être… comme SON enfant… comme son fils même…

- C'est un garçon?

- Oui…

- Et je suis le père…

- Oui, plus de doute…

Draco posa son autre main sur le ventre puis son front avant de fermer les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui lui étaient soudainement venues. Il allait être papa… il allait avoir une famille… à lui… il n'allait plus être seul…

Harry laissa son regard glisser le long des cheveux blonds de Draco. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il le rencontrerait à nouveau.

A vrai dire, il n'y avait même pas pensé, concentré sur sa nouvelle vie.

Mais s'il y avait pensé, il aurait sans doute prévu ce léger sentiment de mal-être mais n'aurait pas imaginé la petite vague de soulagement qui l'avait pris parce que quelque part, Draco était comme lui, ancien combattant, en fuite, seul.

Le brun savait que les moments qui allaient arriver serraient emplis de gêne et d'étrangeté. Parce qu'ils étaient liés par ce petit bonhomme qui allait naître. Parce qu'il pressentait qu'il allait falloir apprendre à se connaître…

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son bébé pour chasser la peur sourde qui s'insinuait en lui. Il tendit son esprit vers son fils et observa un moment la magie de l'ancien Serpentard avant de s'y mêler.

---

- Tu t'es fait enlever?

- Oui…

- Toi?

- Oui moi…

Harry releva les yeux des tomates qu'il lavait pour les planter dans ceux hallucinés de Draco. Oui, lui, Harry Potter, fraîchement sauveur de la société sorcière, au presque meilleur de sa forme, s'était fait bêtement avoir par des sorscientifistes timbrés. Il faut dire que le gouvernement anglais leur avait aplani le terrain en le mettant sur les nerfs puis en l'obligeant à se planquer. C'était d'ailleurs tout occupé à se cacher d'un de leurs meilleurs agents qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il le surveillait attentivement et n'avait pas vu les trois silhouettes s'approcher dans son dos, il avait juste sentit un coton sous son nez, la forte odeur de chloroforme et puis plus rien…

- Et après?

- Je me suis réveillé, attaché à une table d'opération, le ventre ouvert et en sang…

- Urk, passe-moi les détails, tu veux.

- Chochotte…

- Ils t'ont opéré, inséminé et…

- Ils m'ont shooté pendant deux semaines, ont vérifié que j'étais bien… enceinte… et puis après… dès que j'ai retrouvé des forces, je suis parti…

L'ancien Gryffondor se tut alors que les images de son évasion défilaient dans sa tête. Sa colère et son dégoût alors qu'il était encore dans sa cellule puis son envie de liberté alors que le soleil l'illuminait par la minuscule fenêtre de sa geôle. La présence de son enfant qu'il avait senti, qui lui avait dit qu'il ne serait plus seul, et sa magie qui avait répondu à l'appel. Le mur s'était effondré nettement sous la pression de sa main et il s'était mis à courir. Courir dans la forêt qui entourait sa prison malgré ses pieds nus et le simple pyjama de coton qu'il portait. Il avait fui. Sans savoir où il était, ni où ses pas le menaient. Sans savoir combien de temps s'écoulait.

Quand une petite grand-mère l'arrêta un jour, l'appelant par son prénom et lui déclarant qu'elle ne voulait que son bien, il découvrit qu'il voyageait depuis plus de deux semaines déjà et qu'il avait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, traversé une bonne partie de l'Europe, étant parti du fin fond des Carpates pour se retrouver au milieu de la Bavière.

- Donc la grand-mère t'a abordé, t'as dit qu'elle faisait partie d'une société sorcière secrète et t'as amené ici c'est ça?

- Voilà… elle va sûrement te contacter d'ailleurs…

- Pourquoi?

- A tout hasard… parce que tu es un sorcier qui cherche à se cacher?

Harry regarda le blond par-dessus son épaule et vit ce dernier faire la moue. Il sourit.

--------------------------------------------------------------

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement que Draco corrigea ses dernières copies, les rangea dans sa sacoche et quitta la salle des professeurs. Il aimait le jeudi. Il aimait finir en début d'après-midi et profiter des derniers jours d'automne pour flâner sous les arbres encore rougeoyants du parc de la ville. Descendant les escaliers, il répondit au salut de quelques élèves puis s'arrêta brutalement quand, sur un palier, il tomba nez à nez avec un Harry soufflant, accroché à la rampe d'une main, l'autre, tenant quelque feuilles, étant passée sous son ventre.

Le blond ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Tu ne pouvais pas demander à quelqu'un de monter ça à ta place?

- Je peux monter ces escaliers!

- Tu as mis combien de temps pour monter un étage? Donne moi ça et ne bouge pas. C'est pour qui?

- Mme Collet.

L'ex-serpentard tendit la main et le brun y posa sans ménagement le feuillet qu'il convoyait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dévalait à nouveau les escaliers, pestant en apercevant Harry les descendre d'un pas malhabile.

- Et tu ne pouvais vraiment pas m'attendre!?

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul…

- C'est cela oui.

Ils durent cependant faire deux pauses avant que Draco n'aide Harry à se rasseoir derrière son bureau.

- À quelle heure tu finis?

Le brun lança un regard noir à l'ancien Serpentard et se remit au travail avec des gestes brusques.

- 16h30!

- Bien.

A 16h20, Harry sortit du lycée et s'arrêta après quelque pas quand il se trouva face à Draco. Ce dernier tandis la main et le brun y fourra son sac, continuant d'avancer, repoussant le bras que le blond lui tendit pour l'aider avant de s'y agripper avec force.

Une demi-heure plus, tard, ils arrivaient dans l'appartement d'Harry et s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé, le brun s'endormant presque aussitôt, le blond se laissant emporter par la sommeil après lui.

Ce fut la première nuit qu'ils dormirent ensemble.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grogna et se leva de son canapé. Il ne savait pas qui venait sonner à cette heure à sa porte mais il allait vite comprendre que lui n'était pas très d'accord. Marchant lentement vers l'entrée, son humeur chuta encore quand l'importun rappuya sur la sonnette sans la lâcher. Le brun ouvrit sa porte avec rage et fit face au grand sourire de Draco.

- Malfoy!!

- Bonsoir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- J'emménage.

- Tu… quoi?

Le blond s'appuya sur la porte pour l'ouvrir un peu plus et pénétra dans l'appartement du brun, se dirigeant ensuite vers la chambre de ce dernier. L'ancien Gryffondor fixa un moment la porte de sa chambre avant de refermer celle de l'entrée et rejoignit Draco. Il le trouva en train de sortir ses vêtements et les ranger dans son armoire.

- T'as du culot dis donc…

- C'est pas ce que tu diras quand tu ne pourras plus bouger et que je serai là pour m'occuper de tout.

- Mais bien sûr…

- Je prends ce côté du lit.

- Quoi?

- Tu vas quand même pas me faire dormir sur le canapé… ça fait au moins deux ans que j'ai pas dormi dans un vrai lit. Quand est-ce qu'on mange?

Serrant les poings, Harry ferma les yeux pour se calmer. C'était la meilleure. Enfin bon, il ne lui avait pas sorti qu'il venait pour être sûr qu'il ne faisait rien d'irresponsable mettant en danger la vie de son fils ou quelque chose du genre alors…

- Harry?

- Quoi?

- Pas besoin d'être aussi agressif… je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide pour faire à manger…

L'ex Gryffondor regarda son ancien ennemi et abattit avec force son poing sur la poitrine de ce dernier avant d'aller se réfugier sur son canapé.

- Hey… rhaaa, heureusement que je me suis renseigné sur les changements d'humeur inhérents aux grossesses parce que sinon je t'aurais démonté la figure …

Draco finit sa tirade en s'agenouillant auprès d'Harry qui le tapa faiblement avec un coussin. Ils restèrent un moment immobile avant que le blond n'attrape le plaid qui traînait sur le sofa et en recouvre Harry.

- Alors? C'est quoi le menu?

- Il faut faire réchauffer les restes à la poêle. Il y a un tuperware avec des pâtes et un autre avec du poulet.

- Ça va, c'est dans mes cordes.

Harry fit une petite moue alors que le blond se relevait pour passer en cuisine et alluma la télé.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry resserra son plaid autour de lui, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et soupira. C'était la première fois que Draco allait faire les courses tout seul et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il mettrait autant de temps pour acheter une salade, quatre tranches de jambon et une baguette sachant que la boulangerie et l'épicerie se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face.

Secouant la tête, le brun se replongea dans sa lecture.

Il en fut tiré quelques minutes plus tard quand l'ex Serpentard rentra enfin.

- Tu en as mis du temps…

- C'est parce que je t'ai acheté quelques choses…

- Hein?

Le blond fit un clin d'œil à Harry et lui lança un sac avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Le brun resta un moment circonspect avant de jeter un coup d'œil au paquet. Il sortit délicatement une longue écharpe en polaire blanche douce au toucher, une large ceinture en tissu de la même couleur et une longue tunique en coton du même vert que ses yeux. C'est à ce moment là que Draco réapparut dans le salon et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Alors?

- …pourquoi?

- Je les ai vues et je me suis dit que ça t'irait très bien. Ça te plait?

- Je… oui…

- Tant mieux. Essaye-les.

- Maintenant?

- Oui!

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avant qu'Harry n'enlève sa chemise et passe la tunique. Il se leva ensuite et l'ajusta avant de se diriger lentement vers le miroir en pied qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. C'est vrai qu'elle lui allait bien, et le tissu était vraiment très doux. Il se tourna vers Draco qui affichait un sourire satisfait et qui repassa à nouveau en cuisine. Le brun resta coi un instant, puis reporta son regard sur son reflet. La douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre le fit sourire. Parce qu'après tout, si Draco squattait chez lui, ce n'était peut-être pas juste pour son ventre, mais un peu pour lui aussi non?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco était habitué à se réveiller en pleine nuit. À cause d'un bruit suspect, d'une mauvaise impression, d'une lumière trop forte. Il était habitué à tout cela depuis qu'il avait dû fuir et que se réveiller au moindre soupçon était vital. Si toute trace de danger était écartée, alors il se rendormait.

Cette nuit là, il n'y avait bien sûr aucun danger. Mais le blond ne put se rendormir aussi vite qu'il s'était réveillé. Parce qu'il avait une main posée sur son bras. La main d'Harry Potter. Une main chaude et agréable qu'on a posée dans son sommeil pour se rassurer.

L'ex-Serpentard tourna la tête vers le brun qui semblait dormir paisiblement, allongé sur le côté.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tenant le livre qu'il lisait d'une main, Draco passait l'autre dans les cheveux d'Harry qui dormait, sa tête posée contre son ventre. Ces derniers temps, le brun dormait souvent et à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

Quand il se réveilla, l'ancien Serpentard referma son livre et attendit d'avoir toute son attention pour lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours déjà.

- Harry?

- Hmm?

- Tu… tu as trouvé un prénom… déjà?

- …oui…

- Alors?

- Gaétan…

Penchant la tête sur le côté, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui, le blond répéta plusieurs fois le prénom dans sa tête avant de sourire légèrement.

- Je… tu… veux un autre prénom?

- Non non… mais…

- Oui?

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de choisir ses autres prénoms?

- Ses autres prénoms?

- Bah oui… comme moi c'est Draco Lucius Séraphin Malfoy et toi Harry James Potter sûrement.

- Séraphin?

- Oui, bon ça va… alors? Je peux?

- Je t'écoute.

A nouveau Draco partit dans ses pensées.

- Manoël et Ange…

- Manoël et Ange… Gaétan Manoël Ange…

Harry releva légèrement la tête pour regarder le blond et lui fit un sourire.

- Ça me va!

Draco sourit à son tour et tourna son regard vers le ventre qui abritait encore le bébé.

- Gaétan Manoël Ange Malfoy Potter…

- Officieusement, officiellement ça sera Gaétan Manoël Ange Drake…

- Bref Gaétan Manoël Ange M. P. Drake…

- Qui en ce moment même me donne des coups de pieds, donne-moi ta main!

Souriant, le blond la tendit automatiquement, laissant Harry la poser là où les petits petons tapaient. Il sentit le mouvement sous sa main et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

Qu'il avait hâte de le rencontrer ce petit bonhomme !

--------------------------------------------------------------

Les garçons du lycée n'aimaient pas beaucoup Mr Drake, le nouveau professeur d'anglais. Parce que Mr Drake était anglais, sportif sans pour autant faire du 95D de pectoraux, jeune, grand, avec des cheveux blonds très clairs attachés en queue de cheval haute ou basse, des yeux bleu pâle presque gris, des costumes qu'il portait avec une classe incomparable, un charmant petit accent et ce côté énigmatique qui faisaient craquer TOUTES les filles.

Parce qu'il était le compagnon d'Henriette, la secrétaire super mignonne – un peu grande, minuscule poitrine, gentille, aimable, des yeux verts à vous couper le souffle, des cheveux d'un noir d'encre, un sourire et un rire des plus charmant, qui écoutait vos problèmes et vous aidait à y trouver une solution – et le père de l'enfant que cette dernière portait.

Parce qu'en plus, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le détester. Parce qu'il était juste sous ses attitudes un peu sévère. Qu'il était motivant, pas vieux jeu, attentif à ses élèves même s'il essayait de le cacher, qu'il acceptait de temps en temps de jouer au foot avec eux durant la pause de midi et qu'avec lui l'anglais ressemblait beaucoup moins à du chinois.

Cruel dilemme donc que ce Mr Drake pour les garçons du lycée qui avaient finalement décidé de bien l'aimer tout en se plaignant de lui auprès de lui aux intercours.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Comme tous les mercredi matin, le grondement du camion-poubelle réveilla Draco vers sept heures trente. Ouvrant les yeux, le blond se trouva face à un amas de cheveux noirs. Il sentait la chaleur qu'irradiait Harry à à peine quelques centimètres de lui. Ils s'étaient tous deux tournés l'un vers l'autre dans la nuit, dormant sur le côté, leurs genoux et leurs bras repliés se touchant presque.

Quand les premières notes de la chanson lui parvinrent aux oreilles, Draco passa vite fait une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la salle de bain. Dans le salon, le grondement des guitares l'assourdit un moment avant qu'il ne baisse le volume d'un mouvement de baguette.

- Hey!

Harry sortit de la cuisine et fixa le blond les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi t'as baissé?

- C'est trop fort! Et puis c'est trop violent.

- Et c'est aussi à mon tour de décider. Tu as mis la flûte ensorcelée…

- Enchantée…

- En boucle hier, à mon tour d'écouter MA musique.

- Moins fort alors!

- Mais j'entends rien de la cuisine sinon.

- Moins fort dans le salon. Tu ne devrais pas faire la cuisine en plus.

- Mais j'en ai ma claque des plats surgelés. Moi qui me disais que comme tu étais doué en potion tu saurais facilement maîtriser la cuisine…

Draco regarda le brun s'asseoir d'un air boudeur et tourner les yeux vers la fenêtre. Soupirant, il retourna dans la salle d'eau pour se sécher et s'habiller. Quand il retourna dans le salon, Harry s'était allongé sur le canapé et avait les yeux fermés.

Secouant la tête, l'ancien serpentard se dirigea vers la chaîne pour l'éteindre...

- Je ne dors pas!

… et changea de direction pour entrer dans la cuisine.

- Je veux un poulet aux olives!

- Et je suis censé savoir le faire?

- La recette est sur la table.

Draco saisit le livre et commença à lire les indications alors que Reise Reise laissait place à You Never Can Tell.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un mauvais rêve. Il avait faillit finir étouffé sous une horde de belettes. Reprenant sa respiration, il mit du temps à s'apercevoir qu'il était allongé sur le côté, collé à Harry, qui, lui, dormait sur le dos, un bras passé sur le torse du brun au-dessus de son ventre proéminent, une jambe emmêlée avec celles de l'ancien Gryffondor. Ce dernier avait la tête légèrement tournée vers lui, les mains posées sur le bras du blond. Se serrant un peu plus au brun, Draco le regarda dormir un moment avant de refermer les yeux.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Vendredi midi, à peine Draco eut-il mit les pieds dans la salle des profs que le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha le combiné en soupirant et le porta à son oreille.

_- Bonjour est-ce que je pourrais parler à Alan Dr…_

- Harry?

_- Draco?_

- Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

_- Préviens que tu ne travailles pas demain._

- Pardon?

_- Je te dis que j'ai besoin de toi demain matin et je ne te laisserai pas partir au travail._

- Pourquoi?

_- Idiot!_

Dans le combiné, la tonalité résonna un petit moment avant que le blond ne raccroche à son tour.

Une fois rentré, Draco jeta plus que ne posa sa sacoche à terre, laissa sa veste tomber par dessus le tout en appelant Harry. La réponse du brun se fit entendre de la chambre et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'ex-Serpentard s'asseyait à côté de l'autre homme.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Je vais accoucher.

- Tout de suite?

- Non, sûrement demain. Je le sens.

- On appelle la vieille?

- Déjà fait. Elle enverra une médicomage demain. Ça devrait commencer dans la nuit.

- Alors pourquoi elle vient demain?

- Draco… C'est bien toi qui m'as offert des livres sur les grossesses non?

- Si.

- Tu ne les as pas lu?

- Non. Enfin un peu...

- Un accouchement de nos jours et avec assistance dure environ treize heures.

- Treize heures?

- Ouip. Tu me ferais une salade s'il te plait?

- … oui.

Le blond mit un petit moment avant de bouger, passant doucement sa main sur le ventre rond d'Harry avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

---

La première contraction réveilla Harry aux alentours d'une heure du matin et Draco serra le brun dans ses bras le temps que la douleur cesse. Ils somnolèrent le reste de la nuit jusqu'à ce que vers six heures, l'ancien Gryffondor perde les eaux. D'un coup de baguette magique, le blond fit disparaître le liquide et aida Harry à se redresser et à se débarrasser du bas de son pyjama. Quand huit heures sonnèrent, une médicomage de la communauté sorcière de la ville apparut dans le salon et envoya Draco chercher une grande bassine d'eau et toutes les serviettes qu'il pouvait trouver.

Le vrai travail ne commença que vers midi quand les contractions se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se déclencher toutes les deux minutes. Malgré la sage-femme qui lui disait de ne pas se retenir de crier, Harry n'éleva la voix qu'une fois, et ce ne fut qu'un murmure, pour demander à Draco de s'asseoir derrière lui. Ce fut serré dans les bras du blond que le brun mit Gaétan au monde. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un petit corps recouvert de sang qui poussa un petit cri quand la médicomage lui tapota les fesses. Après avoir nettoyé le bébé et s'être assuré qu'il était en parfaite santé, ce fut un petit garçon au crâne surmonté d'un duvet noir et aux deux billes gris acier qu'on déposa dans les bras d'Harry dont l'immense sourire semblait illuminer toute la pièce. Le brun se tourna vers Draco quand ce dernier le sera un peu plus contre lui. L'ancien Serpentard était lui aussi tout sourire et regardait le petit bout d'chou les yeux brillants de bonheur. Souriant de plus belle, le brun frotta son front contre l'autre homme et reposa ses yeux sur leur enfant. Baillant, le bébé les avait fixé un moment de ses grands yeux calmes puis avait fermer les paupières pour s'endormir.

Ce fut ensuite un moment doux et cotonneux où la sage-femme finit d'ausculter le nouveau né, aida Harry à se débarrasser du placenta. Elle quitta les deux papas vers quatre heures de l'après-midi après avoir assisté au premier biberon de l'enfant et avoir officialisé l'acte de naissance.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin qu'ils réalisèrent pleinement que Gaétan était bel et bien là, attendant sagement sept heures pour manifester bruyamment sa faim. Sortant du lit comme un diable hors de sa boîte, Draco pila net devant le petit berceau, fixant un moment ce petit bébé qui sembla se calmer un instant en le voyant. Le prenant dans ses bras, le blond prépara magiquement un biberon avant d'en nourrir son fils. Il se tourna un instant vers Harry qui s'était rapproché et sourit doucement.

- Ça fait bizarre… de ne plus l'avoir dans mon ventre.

- Mais tu le sens toujours… avec le lien…

- Oui, il est toujours là. Il doit être plus fort pour toi maintenant.

- Oui.

- Il a tes yeux.

- Et tes cheveux. qui seront aussi incoiffables que les tiens on dirait.

Le rire d'Harry s'éleva léger dans la chambre alors que, une fois son biberon fini, Gaétan se mettait à son tour à émettre de petits bruits.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Mais il est à qui ce petit piépié? Il est à qui ce petit piépié? Il est à Gaétan ce petit piépié tout doux.

Draco déposa un baiser sur la voûte plantaire de son fils et se remit à l'habiller. Une fois qu'il eut finit d'accrocher la petite salopette bleu clair, le blond prit l'enfant dans ses bras et s'installa avec lui sur son lit, attrapant une des peluches du petit garçon pour jouer avec lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Harry rentra, il trouva la maison plongée dans un silence paisible. Le salon étant vide, il se dirigea vers la chambre et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Allongé sur le dos, Draco dormait. Tout comme Gaétan pelotonné sur le torse de son père, sa petite main resserrée autour de l'oreille de son lapin en peluche.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tout était calme dans le salon. Dans son parc en bois, Gaétan s'amusait avec ses cubes colorés, les faisant tourner dans ses petites mains. Assis devant la table, Draco avait le nez penché sur les copies qu'il devait corriger et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son fils tandis que dans la cuisine, Harry préparait le déjeuner. La lumière du soleil se déversait par la grande fenêtre et chauffait doucement la pièce silencieuse.

- Papa 

Draco releva soudainement le nez des contrôles de ses élèves et vit Gaétan tourné vers Harry qu'ils apercevaient par la porte de la cuisine. Le brun s'était lui aussi retourné et regardé l'enfant avec de grands yeux.  
- papa

Laissant tomber la feuille de salade qu'il coupait, l'ancien Gryffondor s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et se rapprocha de son fils, le prenant dans ses bras, pressant son nez contre celui minuscule de l'enfant. Puis, comme Gaétan se tournait vers son autre père, le brun s'en rapprocha alors que le blond se levait et caressait la joue du petit garçon tout en posant une main timide dans le dos d'Harry

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla brusquement. Il retint un moment son souffle avant de le relâcher. En face de lui, il voyait un faible halo – la fenêtre – et dans son dos, il sentait un corps serré contre le sien, un souffle dans son cou, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Draco. Le brun se retourna lentement et, ses yeux s'habituant à la pénombre, dévisagea son ancien rival. Son cœur se mit a battre plus vite et il se colla un peu plus à lui, laissant son esprit vagabonder sur les tours imprévisibles que la vie pouvait prendre, comme vous faire tomber amoureux d'un homme que vous ne pouviez pas encadrer durant votre scolarité en seulement quelques mois et un bébé. L'ancien Serpentard bougea dans son sommeil, remontant sa main vers le haut du dos d'Harry qui ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur la présence du blond.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle des professeurs, restant un moment sans rien faire avant de sortir de sa sacoche le livre dont il devait faire des photocopies. Il appuyait sur le bouton de mise en marche quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et laissa passer Julien Hugo, le professeur de français, la personne qui se rapprochait le plus de la conception d'ami pour Draco. Ce dernier le salua et s'avança vers lui tout sourire. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du professeur d'anglais. Qu'est ce que Julien allait encore lui sortir…

- Je vais être papa.

Draco réussit à maintenir son sourire et à féliciter l'autre homme qui se tournait déjà pour annoncer la nouvelle aux nouveaux arrivants. L'ancien Serpentard crispa le poing et fixa rageusement les photocopies sortant de l'engin à intervalle régulier.

Il pensa à Gaétan et ses premiers éclats de rire.

A Harry, avec lequel il se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent emmêlé au réveil.

Au fait qu'il n'avait pas pris part à la conception de leur fils et que ça le rendait actuellement malade de jalousie envers Julien. Et presque triste à pleurer, parce qu'en ce moment même, il aurait voulu avoir aimé son brun toute une nuit avant de s'entendre dire quelques jours plus tard qu'il allait être papa…

Prenant une grande respiration, il récupéra son livre et attrapa ses photocopies, sortant ensuite son cours pour chasser de son esprit tout ce qui n'était pas present perfect.

---

Le blond fut morose toute la journée et c'est ruminant ses sombres pensées qu'il rentra chez lui. Son humeur s'améliora légèrement quand il eut refermé la porte d'entrée et qu'il entendit Harry et Gaétan se gazouiller l'un à l'autre. S'appuyant au chambranle de l'accès à la cuisine, il regarda le brun bercer doucement leur fils dans ses bras avant de lui tendre son biberon. S'avançant dans la pièce, Draco sourit à l'ancien Gryffondor qui s'était retourné et le serra tendrement dans ses bras, collant son front au crâne de l'autre homme. Ils regardèrent leur bébé téter calmement tout en les regardant de ses yeux bleu-gris et l'ex-Serpentard se colla un peu plus au brun. Tournant légèrement sa tête, ce dernier lança un regard étonné au blond.

- Draco?

- Hmm…

- Ça va?

- Hmm…

Harry fit une moue circonspecte avant de reporter son attention sur son enfant. Son ancien ennemi ferma les yeux et soupira avant de porter ses lèvres à l'oreille du brun.

- Je t'aime.

Il resta un moment immobile avant de décoller sa tête de celle d'Harry, rouvrant les paupières. Le brun fixait un point invisible devant lui, un grand sourire heureux sur le visage. Il finit par tourner ses prunelles vertes vers celles du blond et les y encra.

- Je t'aime.

Un même sourire étira les lèvres de Draco qui recolla son front à celui d'Harry avant d'effleurer légèrement sa bouche de la sienne. Ils retournèrent ensuite leur regard vers Gaétan qui, ayant rassasié sa soif et sa faim, repoussait son biberon de ses petites mains. Attrapant le récipient, Draco le posa sur le comptoir alors que le brun essuyait la bouche du bébé.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y avait pour que tu sois si grognon?

- Je… au début peut-être pas mais… je… ça aurait sans doute été impossible si ça ne c'était pas passé de la façon dont ça c'est passé mais… j'aurai voulu qu'on ne le conçoive que tous les deux…

- Hmm… tu m'aimes vraiment beaucoup alors…

- Idiot, pourquoi je t'aurais fait une déclaration sinon.

Harry partit d'un léger rire et embrassa doucement le blond avant de lui tendre leur fils et, à son tour, entourer de ses bras son amoureux.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Papaco!

Draco releva les yeux vers son fils. Papaco c'est lui, papa c'est pour Harry. C'est à côté de ce dernier que Gaétan était assis, par terre, regardant un grand livre d'image sorcier. Ce qui ne semblait plus intéresser le petit garçon à moins que… Ses yeux gris pâles ancrés dans ceux de la même couleur de son père, l'enfant se mit à quatre pattes puis, s'aidant du canapé tout à côté de lui, se relèva sur ses petites jambes. Il avança vers l'ancien Serpentard, s'appuyant toujours sur le canapé tant qu'il peut puis, s'élançant sans appuis pour parcourir ce qu'il reste de distance. Le voyant se mettre à marcher, le blond repoussa sa chaise pour pouvoir se baisser et rattrapa Gaétan qui se jetta dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Draco serra fort son fils contre lui puis le fit tourner dans les airs, lui tirant des cris de joie. Quand le petit garçon fut reposé à terre, le tournis le fit d'abord tomber puis, se relevant de nouveau en s'agrippant au pantalon de son «papaco» il se remit à avancer, tirant avec lui le blond, le faisant s'asseoir à côté d'Harry qui les serra contre lui.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se réveilla lentement et fixa un moment les deux paires d'yeux le regardant avec malice. Il sourit et se frotta les yeux avant de tendre les bras vers son fils et son amoureux. Ces derniers vinrent se blottir contre lui un moment avant de se redresser pour lui plaquer un bisou sur ses joues.

- Joyeux anniversaire Draco.

- Joyeux niversaire Papaco.

Légèrement surpris, le blond se redressa alors qu'Harry s'écartait pour lui présenter un plateau recouvert de tous les aliments nécessaires pour un bon petit-déjeuner. Au milieu, sur une pile de pancakes, une bougie brûlait doucement. Un sourire de joie se peignit sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard qui tendit à nouveaux les bras pour un câlin. Il ferma les yeux. Aujourd'hui, il avait vingt-six ans, un merveilleux petit garçon qui avait fêté ses deux ans en février, un Harry Potter rien qu'à lui, un poste fixe… la belle vie en somme même si… même si parfois l'Angleterre lui manquait. Tout comme elle manquait à Harry, comme leurs amis leur manquaient…

Mais lui ne pouvait pas remettre les pieds là bas et pour son brun, il ne savait pas trop si cela était une bonne idée. Et cela malgré le fait que, informé grâce à un réseau secret de leur communauté sorcière, le gouvernement sorcier britannique ne semblait plus vouloir de mal à son Sauveur.

Draco serra un peu plus fort son homme et son petit garçon contre lui avant de leur faire un bisou à chacun et de souffler sa bougie.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Un baiser sur la joue de Draco lui indiqua qu'Harry se couchait et vu le peu de tendresse que le brun y avait mis, qu'il avait intérêt à éteindre bientôt. Le blond soupira et referma son livre. Son amoureux avait été grognon depuis le matin et il lui semblait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop l'embêter. Actionnant l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, l'ancien Serpentard s'allongea à son tour, souhaitant qu'Harry soit de meilleure humeur le lendemain.

Il fut réveillé en pleine nuit par le brun qui le repoussait lui et la couverture, et, passant une main sur ses yeux, il se redressa sur un coude.

- Harry… ça va?

- J'ai chaud…

Le blond tendit sa main pour la poser sur le front de l'ex-Gryffondor mais ce dernier la repoussa avant de sortir rapidement du lit. Draco le regarda sortir de la chambre et, après avoir fixé la porte durant un petit moment, se rallongea, gardant les yeux ouverts. Il allait se lever pour voir ce qu'Harry faisait, le trouvant long à revenir, quand ce dernier revint dans la chambre, se laissant presque tomber sur lui et l'enserrant de ses bras.

- J'croyais que t'avais chaud…

- Hmm…

Comme le brun se bouinait un peu plus contre lui, Draco le prit à son tour dans ses bras, caressant son dos.

- J'ai mes règles…

Le blond se recula brusquement pour fixer Harry.

- Pardon?

- J'ai mes règles.

- Mais… comment ça se fait?

- Je sais pas… peut-être que j'ai très envie d'un autre bébé… et que toi aussi…

- Et juste pour ça, alors que tu ne les as jamais eues…

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important?

- Hmm… non.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage des deux hommes qui s'embrassèrent doucement.

Environ un mois et demi plus tard alors qu'Harry lisait un livre à Gaétan et que Draco corrigeait des copies, le brun porta soudainement sa main à son ventre et sourit. Intrigué, son fils posa lui aussi sa main sur le ventre de son père et leva ses yeux vers lui. De l'autre côté de la table basse, l'ancien Serpentard avait levé les yeux de ses contrôles, le stylo en suspens dans l'air. Le brun prit soudainement son enfant dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

- Papaaa qu'est ce qu'il y a…

- Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur poussin…

- Et avant que Gaétan n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Draco les enserrait à son tour.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A trois ans et demi, Gaétan était un petit garçon assez précoce. A l'école, il faisait la joie de sa maîtresse et montrait déjà un certain trait de caractère qui amusait les adultes. A la fin de l'année précédente, ces derniers avaient même pensé le faire directement passer en grande section au lieu de le mettre en moyenne section. Mais, alors que ses parents lui avaient expliqué cela, il avait refusé. Parce que Lola, la maîtresse des moyens, était sa maîtresse préférée et qu'il voulait absolument aller dans sa classe. Finalement, on avait trouvé que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de ne pas le faire aller trop vite et Gaétan attendait patiemment la rentrée. Celle-ci aurait lieu dans une quinzaine de jour et entre temps, il profitait des vacances avec ses parents.

D'ailleurs ces derniers dormaient encore alors qu'il était déjà dix heures et demi du matin et Gaétan s'était assis avec un livre près de la baie vitrée par laquelle le soleil se déversait dans le salon. Tournant les pages de son album, il se dit qu'il serait bien mieux que la petite vache qui gambadait sur les images, se balade pour de vrai au lieu d'être figé sur le papier.

Quand Draco pénétra dans le salon un quart d'heure plus tard en baillant, Gaétan était entouré d'un petit troupeau de petites vaches de la taille d'un bol qui broutaient la moquette ou paressaient au soleil. Ebahi, le blond fit demi-tour et tira un Harry tout ensommeillé auprès de leur fils. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux et leur fit un sourire avant de faire sortir un petit taureau noir du livre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes dans le salon. Assis dans le canapé, Ron semblait fixer le vide de ses yeux légèrement écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. A côté de lui, Harry se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Le roux sembla finalement sortir de l'état d'hébétude dans lequel le récit de son meilleur ami l'avait plongé. Relevant ses yeux bleus vers le brun, il secoua la tête, l'air encore de ne pas y croire avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui.

- Hé bah… comme toujours tu te sors très bien des situations les plus inimaginables toi.

Harry sourit et passa à son tour les bras autour de son presque frère, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je suis tellement content de te revoir, murmura le roux contre le front du brun.

Depuis l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, Draco jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et soupira de soulagement en voyant les deux amis enlacés. Il se retourna vers Gaétan et lui fit un grand sourire, calmant le petit garçon. Le blond se rapprocha de son fils et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Le petit brun sourit.

Il était aux environs de midi quand Ron transplanna en Angleterre non loin de sa maison. Logiquement, il aurait dû se rendre au bureau, faire un rapport à Shackelbot mais… ce n'était pas si urgent et il avait une envie irrépressible de serrer Hermione et ses enfants dans ses bras. Et c'était elle qui devait être la première informée. Parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry, parce qu'elle était sa femme, parce qu'elle saurait débrouiller son esprit.

Refermant la porte de l'entrée, il ôta sa veste et passa dans le salon où il entendait ses enfants. Rose trois ans et Hugo un an et demi, jouaient tranquillement dans leur parc. Ils se tournèrent vers leur père dès qu'il entra dans la pièce et tendirent aussitôt leurs bras vers lui. Les prenant chacun dans un bras, il les serra fort contre lui, embrassant leur front avant de les reposer. Ebouriffant leurs cheveux brun-roux, il se tourna vers Hermione qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi?

- Ce que je fais? Je m'avance vers mon aimée pour l'embrasser.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le rouquin prit son épouse dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la tirer un peu plus dans la cuisine.

- J'ai retrouvé Harry.

- Ha…. Harry? Oh merlin! Où? Il va bien? Oh mon dieu…

La brunette se resserra contre son auror de mari qui repassa ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

- J'étais parti arrêter Draco et je l'ai retrouvé avec Harry… ils se sont retrouvés au même endroit par hasard et… hmm… comment dire… ils ont un fils et bientôt un deuxième enfant.

- Ils n'ont pas adopté?

- Non… c'est Harry qui…

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Je… tu ne préfères pas qu'il te l'explique par lui même? Je…

Ron cacha son visage dans le cou de l'ancienne Gryffondor, respirant son odeur, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à elle.

- Il va falloir savoir ce qu'on fait… pour Harry… pour Draco…

- Ils sont… ensembles c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Le mieux serait qu'ils reviennent ici, d'abord incognito, pour qu'on avise de tout ça ensemble…

- Hmmhmm… Herm'

- Oui?

- Je t'aime.

La brunette sourit et serra son homme contre elle.

- Moi aussi Ron, moi aussi.

--------------------------------------------------------------

M. Drake remercia en souriant ses élèves qui lui souhaitaient une bonne semaine de vacances. S'ils savaient, ils lui souhaiteraient plutôt bonne chance. Soupirant, il finit de ranger ses affaires, jeta un dernier regard à la salle de cours qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais et se mit en marche. Dehors, il leva la tête vers les arbres affichant fièrement des feuillages aux couleurs de l'automne, des jaunes d'or aux rouges vifs en passant par des oranges dignes de citrouilles. Citrouilles qui répandaient leurs grimaces de ci de là, prévenant du retour de Jack O'Lantern. Il ne donnerait pas de bonbons aux quelques enfants qui viendraient sonner chez eux cette année. Chez eux… peut-être que là aussi il n'y reviendrait pas. Draco resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, la main tendu vers la poignée, suspendue à quelques centimètres de celle-là. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qui aller ce passer une fois que… Prenant une grande respiration, le blond ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'appartement. Posant sac et manteau, il se dirigea vers Harry et Gaétan qui l'attendaient en souriant, assis sur le sol, le brun aidant leur fils à entasser ses jouets dans un petit sac de voyage en tissu bleu. Les embrassant tous les deux, il les serra fort contre lui avant de s'asseoir à son tour, regardant son petit garçon lutter pour fermer son sac. Les leurs devaient déjà être fait, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne mettrait pas plus de temps pour les faire qu'un coup de baguette magique. Un long moment passa dans le silence, les deux hommes et leur fils serrés dans les bras les uns des autres. Même leurs estomacs restèrent silencieux quand midi et demi sonna. Ils leurs fallut pourtant se lever pour manger et pendant qu'Harry surveillait l'essuyage magique de la vaisselle tout en envoyant les plats sécher se ranger à leur place, l'ancien Serpentard finit leurs bagages et sécurisa la maison.

Quand deux heures sonnèrent, la petite famille se réunit dans le salon, valises miniaturisées dans les poches. Draco prit Gaétan dans ses bras et Harry sortit un portoloin d'une petite bourse de cuir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparaissaient dans une petite clairière au bord de laquelle se tenaient Ron et Neville. Il y eut un moment où personne ne bougea puis les deux Aurors s'avancèrent vers le couple et l'enfant, se saluant en murmurant comme pour être sûr que personne ne les entendraient. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison du roux se fit en silence, l'ancien gardien de Gryffondor ouvrant la marche suivit de Draco qui tenait toujours Gaétan dans ses bras puis d'Harry qui avançait soutenu par Neville. Ils se lâchèrent quand, une fois rentré dans la maison de Ron, Hermione apparut au bout du couloir et se jeta avec précaution sur Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard elle cédait la place à Ginny avant que le brun aux yeux verts ne demande à s'asseoir. Le silence retomba dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la dernière des Weasley se relève du fauteuil où elle s'était assise pour emmener les enfants dans une autre pièce. Gaétan fit un câlin à ses pères avant de suivre tata Ginny qui portait Hugo dans un bras et son propre fils dans l'autre. Quand la porte de la salle de jeu se referma, Ron poussa un soupir et s'assit un peu plus en face de son meilleur ami et de l'amant de ce dernier.

- On me reprochera de manquer de tact mais voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Si on t'a trouvé Draco, les autres du ministère te trouveront bientôt ou sauront rapidement que tu es avec nous. Ce que nous avons, ce sont des preuves que tu as aidé à la chute de Voldemort, plus le témoignage d'Harry qui vaut son pesant de dragées surprises. Comme c'est Shackelbot qui me chapote, ton procès sera donc fait dans les règles de l'art et, au pire tu t'en tires avec… un ou deux ans de prison, au mieux des travaux d'intérêt général.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration avant qu'Harry se tourne vers Draco pour se serrer contre lui.

- Qu'allons nous faire?

Ron releva les yeux vers le blond qui le fixait de ses yeux gris. L'auror soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Shackelbot veut vous voir demain pour déterminer s'il vaut mieux faire ce procès avant ou après qu'Harry ait… accouché. Hermione est…

- Je pense qu'il faut le faire avant, même si cela engendre tout un remus-ménage, ce qui n'est pas très bon pour un dernier mois de grossesse. Mais cette grossesse même pourrait aider à faire peser l'avis des juges vers les travaux d'intérêt plutôt que la prison. Il faut juste savoir si… si tu penses pouvoir supporter tout ça Harry.

Le brun soupira contre l'ancien Serpentard et ferma les yeux un moment, caressant son ventre.

- Je pense que je devrais pouvoir tenir le coup. Ce petit là est bien plus accroché que son frère.

Les adultes sourirent et Hermione se leva de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'Harry dans le canapé.

- Comment va t'il s'appeler?

- Raphaël. Orion et Mawgan seront ses deuxièmes prénoms.

La conversation se fit alors plus légère, se centrant sur ce que les uns et les autres avaient fait jusqu'à ce que Ginny reviennent avec les enfants pour l'heure du goûter. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur malgré la tension qui les habitait et, quand Rose et Gaétan se mirent à bailler après le repas, on décida d'aller se coucher, le fils d'Harry et Draco quittant vite son lit pour rejoindre celui de ses parents.

Le reste de la semaine fut englouti par l'annonce de l'arrestation de Draco, les préparatifs de procès, la masse des journalistes révélant le retour du blond et du survivant, leur mise en ménage ainsi que la grossesse d'Harry. Les réactions, bonnes ou mauvaise du public ne tardèrent pas à arriver sous forme d'innombrables lettres et ce ne fut que grâce au Weasley et aux amis d'Harry et quelques uns de Draco que la petite famille ne fut pas submergée par la soudaine attention qu'on leur portait. Ils vécurent dans une bulle d'angoisse jusqu'au jour du procès.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Assis au centre de la pièce qui servait de cour de jugement, Draco se tenait droit sur sa chaise, le visage fermé. Les juges venaient de se retirer pour délibérer et la salle attendait en silence. On avait longuement parlé de son enrôlement chez les Mangemorts et surtout du fait qu'il était en grande parti responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. De plus, la mauvaise réputation de son père et du reste de sa famille semblait peser lourd dans la balance. C'en était suivit, le déballage de quelques preuves formelles attestant son statue d'espion pour l'Ordre, puis le témoignage des quelques personnes à qui il avait rendu des comptes ou qui l'avaient vu au QG de l'ordre. Le fait que les informations qu'il avait rapportées avaient évitées de lourdes défaites parut l'aider tout comme le fait qu'il était le père de Gaétan et de l'enfant que portait Harry, et cela malgré un certain dégoût visible chez quelques personnes.

Le blond soupira et releva la tête vers son Gryffondor qui lui fit un petit sourire. Il ne voulait pas aller en prison. Il voulait voir son deuxième fils naître, les voir grandir, lui et Gaétan, rester auprès d'Harry, être là pour eux. Silencieusement, le dernier des Malfoy adressa une prière à Merlin pour qu'il fasse pencher la balance en faveur des travaux d'intérêt général. Il fut tiré de sa prière quand les jurés réapparurent dans un grand froufroutement de robes. Un long silence s'établit dans la salle alors que tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le juge. Ce dernier fixait Draco, les lèvres pincées, ses doigts tapotant légèrement son pupitre. Ceux de Draco, pendant ce temps, serraient tellement fort les accoudoirs de son siége que les jointures en étaient blanches.

Puis, après un soupir agacé, le juge se décida à parler.

- En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je déclare Draco Lucius Séraphin Malfoy condamné à effectuer des travaux d'intérêt général. En raison de vos aptitudes dans le domaine des potions, vous serez assigné pendant trois ans à un poste aux laboratoires du ministère.

Le juge leva son petit godet de bois et le reposa avec force sur le bureau. Quelques secondes après, la foule commençait à s'agiter, criant sa désapprobation ou sa joie, faisant augmenter le volume sonore de la pièce. Draco quant à lui, libéré de ses geôliers, courut vers Harry et le serra fort dans ses bras, faisant fi de la barrière qui se tenait entre eux. Dans un sursaut de joie, il arriva même à soulever le brun et à le faire tourner dans les airs, le reposant ensuite avec précaution après s'être fait hurler dessus par Hermione. Ron la rabroua gentiment avant d'aller serrer la main de son «beau frère» lui assénant ensuite une grande claque dans le dos. C'est dans le rire et sous les ordres des gardes présents qu'ils quittèrent la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le blond ayant enroulé son bras autour de la taille de l'ancien Gryffondor, se dernier ayant posé le sien sur les épaules de son amant. Entourés de leurs amis qui jouaient les gardes rapprochés, ils remontèrent jusqu'au hall, s'échangeant des petits baisers et des gestes tendres, allant même jusqu'à sourire à quelques photographes. C'est dans cette atmosphère de joie qu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Ils se dirigeaient vers les cheminées quand Harry sentit un liquide lui dévaler les jambes. Il s'arrêta, stoppant par la même toute leur petite troupe, devenant leur point de mire.

- Harry?

- Je viens de perdre les eaux…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gaétan n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis qu'il s'était levé, ses yeux venant se poser à intervalle régulier sur la pendule du salon de tante Ginny. Quand midi sonna, c'est sur la porte d'entrée que son regard se fixa. Tante Ginny avait dit que le procès finirait vers midi. Cependant personne ne se montra avant que, sur les coups de deux heures, tonton Neville ne sorte de la cheminée avec un petit sourire. L'Auror avait d'abord embrassé sa femme sur la joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le poser sur le comptoir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Le sourire du grand brun s'agrandit.

- Mon… mon papaco va pas en prison?

- Non, il reste avec vous. Ils ne sont pas là parce qu'Harry va accoucher de ton petit frère. Ils sont à l'hôpital. Comme ça va prendre un peu de temps, ils t'ont confié à nous. Draco viendra sûrement te chercher demain. D'accord?

Avec un grand sourire le petit garçon acquiesça avant de se jeter dans les bras de son oncle. Malgré l'impatience qui l'habitait, Gaétan ne se départit pas de son calme et c'est avec fascination qu'il écouta Neville lui décrire les plantes qu'il y avait dans la serre attenant à la maison. Cependant, il eut bien du mal à s'endormir le soir et ne dormit que très peu.

Le lendemain, assis au milieu de son lit, il vit sa chambre s'éclairer lentement alors que le soleil se levait et il se décida à descendre. Traînant son lapin en peluche et sa couverture derrière lui, il traversa la maison silencieuse pour s'installer dans le salon. C'est endormi et enroulé dans sa couverture que Ginny le trouva une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine avec son bébé dans les bras. Souriant, elle le laissa dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de sonnette ne réveille le petit garçon. Sautant sur ses pieds, il suivit sa tante dans l'entrée pour voir son père apparaître derrière la porte. Gaétan se jeta sur lui et Draco le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- Mon petit garçon chéri!

- Papaco

- Vas vite t'habiller je t'emmène voir papa et ton petit frère.

Gaétan obéit aussitôt remontant en courant dans sa chambre pour enfiler ses vêtements et revenir auprès de son père. Ginny réussit à lui faire avaler un gâteau avant que Draco ne transplanne avec son fils. A peine furent ils apparus à Ste Mangouste que le blond se dirigeait vers la maternité, son petit garçon toujours dans les bras, le rassurant que oui son papa allait bien, son petit frère aussi mais qu'ils étaient tous les deux fatigués.

Harry était pourtant bien réveillé quand Draco et Gaétan entrèrent dans sa chambre. Le petit garçon se débattit dans les bras du blond pour venir ensuite se blottir contre l'ancien Gryffondor qui le berça tendrement. Le petit garçon se redressa ensuite et lorgna vers le berceau accolé au lit de son père. Penché au dessus, Draco prit le bébé qui s'y trouvait et s'assit sur le lit d'Harry pour que Gaétan puisse regarder son petit frère. C'était un petit nourrisson au crâne surmonté d'un duvet blond doré qui se mit à bailler et à ouvrir les paupières. Les deux petits garçons se fixèrent un moment, prunelles bleu-grises contre émeraudes avant que Gaétan tende une main timide vers son frère. Il caressa doucement la petite joue rebondie avant de retirer rapidement sa main et de sourire à ses pères.

Quand Hermione passa dans l'après-midi avec son appareil photo, son premier cliché fut celui de la petite famille tranquillement endormie, entassée sur le lit d'Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Draco referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa un moment. La journée avait été longue et fastidieuse et il était ravi d'être enfin rentré. Suspendant sa cape au portemanteau, il s'avança dans la maison, des rires et des petits cris lui résonnant bientôt aux oreilles. Souriant, il attrapa un appareil photo qui traînait sur une commode et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Poussant la porte de la pièce, il s'appuya au chambranle. A genoux devant la baignoire, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de laver les cheveux de Raphaël alors que Gaétan créait des vagues dans la baignoire. Souriant, l'ancien serpentard s'avança et, alors qu'il captait l'attention de ses fils et de son amant, appuya sur le déclencheur de l'appareil photo. Posant ensuite l'appareil sur une étagère, il se rapprocha un peu plus s'agenouillant à côté du brun sous les cris d'enthousiasme des deux petits garçons qui ne tardèrent pas à l'asperger d'eau tout en riant aux éclats.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Aujourd'hui, c'était journée pyjama!

Personne ne le savait encore mais Raphaël allait se charger de l'annoncer à tout le monde. Pour cela, il attendait patiemment que la chouette de la voisine pousse son hululement plaintif qui annonçait qu'il était l'heure à partir de laquelle il pouvait sortir de son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, à peine le volatile eut-il poussé de la voix que le petit garçon sauta bruyamment au pied de son lit avant de sortir de sa chambre en courant, entrant dans la suivante où son frère dormait encore. Le blondinet n'en tint pas compte et se mit à sauter sur le matelas de son frère en criant. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Gaétan ne lui envoie un coussin à la figure pour le calmer. Au regard noir du brun, Raphaël répondit par un sourire.

- Aujourd'hui c'est journée pyjama, on reste toute la journée en pyjama. Viens il faut le dire à papa et papaco.

- Vas-y je te rejoins.

Le blondinet fit un grand sourire à son grand-frère et, alors que celui se rallongeait en sommeillant, il traversa le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre de ses parents. Cette fois, il ne reçu pas de coussins dans la figure mais se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas par Draco.

- Aujourd'hui c'est la journée pyjama, ça veut dire qu'on reste toute la journée en pyjama.

L'ancien Serpentard soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui ne s'était pas réveillé. Il planta alors son regard dans les malicieuses émeraudes de son fils et sourit.

- Ha oui? Qui a décidé ça?

- …moi.

Draco rit doucement et caressa la joue de l'enfant avant de faire de la place à Gaétan qui venait de grimper sur le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux enfants s'étaient rendormis et l'ancien Serpentard les regardait au travers de ses paupières à moitiés fermées. Une main vient soudain lui caresser le bras et il releva les yeux vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Raphaël a décrété que c'est la journée pyjama.

- Ho…

Le brun sourit et se redressa légèrement pour embrasser ses deux garçons sur le front avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil régnait dans le ciel et chauffait doucement le jardin à l'arrière du Terrier. Allongé dans un transat avec Harry dans les bras, Draco écoutait distraitement Ron et Ginny discuter de Quidditch tout en gardant un œil sur les enfants. Si Hugo et Gaétan étaient plongés dans un herbier avec Neville, Rose faisait courir Raphaël et Joshua dans tout le jardin. Le blond sourit en faisant passer son regard de l'un à l'autre de ses garçons. Si Gaétan, sans être fainéant, avait tout compris du «quoi faire pour que les autres fassent à ma place ce que je ne veux pas faire», Raphaël lui, du haut de ses six ans, refusait strictement qu'on l'aide, à moins que ce qu'il doive accomplir ne tienne de l'impossible. Le brun était d'un naturel plutôt calme et racontait nombre d'histoires inventées à son frère qui courait ensuite au travers de toute la maison en faisant revivre les récits de son aîné.

L'ancien Serpentard sourit et serra un peu plus son amant contre lui en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveillait lentement, appréciant la douce chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre et les bras de Draco autour de sa taille. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il se retourna et se colla un peu plus contre son amant, respirant son odeur. Le silence fut perturbé un instant par un houhoutement et un froissement d'aile puis par un léger grognement contre son oreille. Une bouche vient se poser sur sa joue et se mit à déposer de légers baisers jusqu'à sa mâchoire. L'ancien Gryffondor allait redresser la tête pour embrasser son amant quand un troupeau d'éléphant monta l'escalier puis ouvrit la porte de leur chambre avec force. Les deux hommes eurent juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir Gaétan, suivit de près par Raphaël, pousser un grand cri de joie tout en sautant sur leur lit. S'en suivit de grands éclats de rire, une bataille de coussins et de chatouilles jusqu'à ce que toute la petite famille se calme pour reprendre son souffle. Gaétan se releva alors et se tourna pour faire face à ses pères et à son petit frères, tendant à bout de bras une enveloppe toute froissée sur lequel le nom du garçon était écrit. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco et Harry pour savoir de quoi il retournait et ils firent un grand sourire encourageant à leur aîné. Un même sourire s'étala sur le visage de ce dernier avant qu'il ne décachète le pli, sorte le parchemin qu'il contenait et se mette à lire.

Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, directrive Minerva MacGonagall, oredre de Merlin première classe. Cher Mr Potter-Malfoy, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 2 septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, Mr Potter-Malfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. Fillius Flitwick, directeur adjoint. Je vais à Poudlaaaaaaaaaaard!!!

Le jeune brun jeta sa lettre dans les airs avant de se précipiter dans les bras de ses pères alors que Raphaël criait que lui aussi voulait aller tout de suite à Poudlard.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry souriait. Les mains fraîches de Draco lui couvraient les yeux et sa voix lui murmurait le chemin à l'oreille. Ils avançaient lentement, le brun les mains légèrement tendues devant lui, le blond essayant d'éviter de donner des coups de pieds involontaires à son amoureux. La chaleur se fit soudain un peu plus forte et l'ancien gryffondor devina qu'ils étaient passés dans le jardin. Il entendit quelques rires et des chut et sourit de plus belle. L'ex serpentard le fit asseoir et un décompte se fit soudain entendre. À la fin, Draco enleva ses mains et toute l'assemblée s'exclama.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY!

Les cris de joie durèrent un moment alors que le brun se serrait contre son amant, ses fils venant se joindre à l'embrace. Harry était si heureux qu'il fut incapable de remercier ses amis et sa famille avant un bon moment. Ils étaient tous là, Weasley, Longdubat, Zabini… et au milieu de la table, entouré de paquets aux formes et couleurs diverses et variées, trônait un énorme gâteau au chocolat recouvert de quarante bougies. Et alors que tout le monde se mettait à chanter, le brun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il serra un peu plus fort la main de Draco. Il lui fallut s'y prendre à trois reprise avant de pouvoir souffler ses bougies et il reçut une salve d'applaudissement. Il était bien. Il était avec un homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait du même amour, il avait deux fils formidable qui faisait des merveilles à Poudlard, et les meilleurs amis du monde. Que demander de plus?

* * *

FIN 

Yohooooo!! finito!!!!

Pour note comme ça: Reise Reise est une chanson de Rammstein et You nver can tell est de Chuck Berry, si vous avez vu Pulp fiction, c'est sur cette chanson qu'Uma et Travolta dansent à un moment.

Alors donc la petite note dont je parlais au début. Ça concerne la «société secrète de sorcier». Imaginez vous ça comme une communauté qui voulait être indépendante, voir qui est elle aussi en tord face au ministère magique français et qui donc est là mais personne ne le sait. Vous avez donc un petite école magique etc… et une grand-mère au commande.

Sinon? Ça vous a plu??


End file.
